Already Forgotten
by M. L. Chi
Summary: She said she'd rather remember and be sad than forget and smile but it seems Rin has already forgotten.


_Done for iy-fics Wishful Thinking prompt. Originally uploaded 7/3/12. Did not place_

_Better by far you should forget and smile than that you should remember and be sad._

_-Christina Georgina Rossetti_

To be happy and to be sad is life, that is what she told me. She also told me that she would rather remember and be sad than to forget and smile.

I believed her and let her be. I soon began to notice that she would rarely smile. I asked her and she told me I was just looking into things too far. I watched her far more frequently and began to notice just how unhappy she was.

One day I went to her to address the situation when I noticed one of my most respected warriors talking to her. At first glance it looked like a perfectly normal conversation but as I began to watch it more closely I noticed her constant glances at the door and her attempts to end the conversation.

Kasai was either not paying attention or was ignoring it as he continued to harass my young ward. Luckily another warrior came and led Kasai away, saying that it was time for him to instruct the 'newbies'.

I quickly went to Rin's side as if I was a loyal dog.

"You should have told me he was harassing you," I say, watching Rin with the eyes of hawk.

"But m'lord, it is nothing serious. He is just trying to be friendly," she says, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Even so, I do not want you two alone. He was very aroused while talking to you," I say. Instantly Rin turned as red as a tomato.

"Good-bye m'lord," she says before hurrying away. I watch as she retreats, feeling something shift inside of me.

The next day I went to talk to Rin. She always seemed to calm me down when I was upset. When I approached her chambers I heard something that sounded very familiar to a plea for someone to stop. I immediately threw open the door and saw Rin huddled on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks and Kasai standing in front of her, heavily aroused.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked as she managed to throw herself against him. She clung to me, burying her face in my chest and sobbing.

"Kasai, do you realize your life is forfeit?" I ask as I watch the Kitsune's eyes widen in fear.

"Shit, Lord Sesshomaru I can explain if-" he never finished the sentence before I slice his head off with my Whip of Light.

"Rin he did not succeed in forcing himself on you did he?" I ask as she continues to cry. A part of me wishes to walk over to the Kitsune, revive him from the dead and torture him until he is begging for mercy and then some.

"N-no m-m-m'lord," she stutters. I stroke her hair as she continues to ball.

"Good," I say gruffly. I gently pick her up as she continues to cry and bring her to my chambers. I set her down on the bed but do not leave. I know she needs comfort right now more than anything.

"Rin is there anything you want right now?" I ask as I reach for the sheets and cover her. She lays her head down on my pillow.

"Will you please stay with me?" Rin asks and I nod. I slowly pull the covers down from around her and get beneath them. I grab Rin and pull her closer to me in a tight embrace. Soon her breaths even out and her heart beat steadies. After a while I shift my weight and accidentally wake her.

"Is it wishful thinking to think that I may regain happiness after this?" Rin asks. The question itself, in my opinion, is foolish.

"Rin it is wishful thinking to think that my mother will ever stop hounding me to find a mate. You will find happiness again very shortly. You will forget this ever happened in a matter of days," I assure.

"Maybe, but I do think you mom only does that because she cares," Rin says while snuggling closer. I tighten my grip on her waist.

"No, she does it because she wants grandchildren and I'm her only son," I say with a small chuckle. Rin giggles a little too.

"Well knowing you she may never get any," she says while playfully smacking me.

"Hn."

"Come on Sesshomaru-sama. You know that you almost always kill off any females that come looking to bare you an heir. You know you really should give them a chance," she says while playing with a strand of my hair.

"You are not allowed to judge. You have had many suitors in the past and you have rejected them before even giving them a chance," I say, a small smirk tugging at my lips.

"At least I do it nicely," she counters. "You always either maim them or excuse yourself. Sometimes you even just tell them no and walk away."

"There are things I desire more," I say.

"Yes but you can always have them. With a female you have to get her while she's interested, not a hundred years later," she says. I smirk and roll her onto her back, putting me on top of her. She lets out a small squeak.

"Is that an invitation?" I says. I chuckle at the clueless look she gives me.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You said I can have anything I want," I prompt. The look she continues to give me tells me she still doesn't understand.

"So?"

"So, are you giving me an invitation?" I ask, this time I begin making swirling motions on her thighs?"

"Hentai!" she yells thru her giggle fit once she realizes my meaning.

"Well?" I prompt.

"Maybe later. I'm still tired," she says, a yawn appearing as if on cue.

"Fine," I say as I roll off of her but keeping her in a tight embrace.

"Good night Sesshomaru-s-" she manages to say before I cut her off.

"Two things; don't ever refer to me as if I have a higher standing than you again, and second, go to sleep," I say and she nods. Rin buries her head in my chest and quickly falls asleep.

_'You said you rather remember and be sad than forget and smile but it seems you've already forgotten.'_


End file.
